


Falling Like Snow During a Blizzard

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Kageyama had no idea how he had ended up with Natsu on his shoulders, but he knew exactly who to blame for putting her there.“Tobio-nii-chan, higher!”





	Falling Like Snow During a Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely cymyguy on tumblr for Secret Santa! I'm sorry it was late, but hope you enjoy and have an amazing holiday <3 
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> P.S Kageyama is weak for both Shouyou and Natsu, pass it on.

Kageyama had no idea how he had ended up with Natsu on his shoulders, but he knew exactly who to blame for putting her there. 

Lucky for that 'who', Kageyama wasn't complaining about the agreement.

“Tobio-nii-chan, higher!”

Straightening out his back, Kageyama silently looked up to see the girl on his shoulders placing the star at the top of the tree. He could have sworn that these things were supposed to...well, light up.  Nothing on the tree was lit, however, and a part of him felt panic form in his chest at the prospect of the tree not lighting up properly. 

"Oi," Kageyama muttered, glaring at the tree expectantly. "Why aren't these working?"

"Because we haven't plugged it in yet, genius," Hinata said with an amused smile. "And unless you want to go blind, you should definitely back up before I do that,” he added out in a teasing tone, walking over and pulling the setter by his sleeve. Kageyama made a face, eyes shifting to where Hinata was tugging and wondering how freaked out the other would be if he just took his hand.

Or maybe he would just tease Kageyama about needing the skin contact and accept it. 

Once they were far enough away, Hinata moved to the light switch and flipped it off. In an instant, the room plunged into darkness. This earned a loud shriek and giggle from Natsu, Kageyama blinking as he frowned in confusion.

“I thought we were going to—”

“Are you ready?” Hinata interrupted, voice too excited for Kageyama to remember what his question was. Without warning, the room burst into a rainbow of LED lights, the star the last to light up. It brightened the room to the point that Kageyama was left squinting.

A part of him nearly snapped at Hinata for no countdown, but he instead found himself looking at the bright-eyed teen who was helping Natsu down, the girl running around in excitement the moment her feet touched the rug. The irritation was forgotten as he watched her point out the different ornaments they had, as well as the self-made ones that looked awful. Kageyama hadn’t been sure about putting them up, but Hinata had insisted, saying they had ‘character’.

“Told you it’d be beautiful,” Hinata said with a grin, his expression relieved.

Ignoring the way his heart beat a bit faster, Kageyama scoffed. “I never said it wouldn’t be.”

“But you thought it~”

Kageyama nearly reached out to grab Hinata's head until Natsu quite literally ran into his leg, hugging it tightly. Her smile was wide, eyes twinkling and making Kageyama forget about her annoying older sibling. Despite two teeth missing, the smile got the job done.

“Thank you, thank you! You’re the best!”

Feeling his brain shut down, Kageyama moved his hands in the air as he tried to think of what to do.  “Y...you’re welcome…?” he murmured, being as gentle as he could with ruffling her messy hair once he remembered how his hands worked.

Feeling a nudge from his side, he was met with a pouty Hinata. “Why aren’t you that nice when you do that to me?”

Kageyama shot him a look, lips turning into his signature smile.

Hinata backed away instantly, hands in fight position.

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama’s gaze returned to the tree, a bit of wonder entering his chest. A part of him wondered if he had become close to Hinata sooner whether this would have been his holiday usual. If Hinata’s family hadn’t been delayed after their visit to family...Hinata probably wouldn’t have been here, though...right? 

Which means he should memorize how this all feels because it wouldn't happen again any time soon. 

“Hinata…?”

“Hm?”

“What do, uh, people say two days before Christmas?” Kageyama asked with a dry throat, Hinata shifting his gaze back to his partner. When he realized that Kageyama wasn’t kidding, he tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

Clearing his throat, Kageyama absentmindedly held one of Natsu’s hands as she danced to a song she was singing to herself. “I mean...you say Merry Christmas Eve tomorrow, and you say Merry Christmas the next day...what do you say today?”

Seeming to get at what Kageyama meant, Hinata hummed.

“Well, I guess you could say Merry Christmas Eve Eve?” Hinata spoke with a tone that showed he wasn’t sure himself. “I’ve seen it going around as a joke, but it has a ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“About as much ring as poor Rudolph,” Kageyama couldn’t help but joke, Hinata turning a bit pink in the face at the reminder.

“I said I was sorry about stepping on him!” Hinata groaned, shoving Kageyama gently. A moment later, he was biting his lower lip and shifting back and forth on his feet. “And thanks, Bakageyama. I’m sorry for dropping this on you.”

“I liked it,” Kageyama said with a slight frown, Hinata’s eyes going wide. “So don’t worry about it.”

“You really didn’t mind…?” Hinata began, but Natsu was between them in an instant while tugging at their hands.

“Can we eat the cookies now? I want to eat Kageyama’s volleyball one!” she asked with a grin.

Kageyama eyed Hinata as if unsure of whether to say yes or not, Hinata using his free hand to ruffle his sister’s hair.

“Sure, let’s eat the cookies now,” Hinata agreed, allowing himself to be pulled along toward the kitchen. Kageyama caught Hinata shooting him a look, immediately nodding to show he understood.

They would talk later. 

* * *

 

Later ended up being an understatement.

Getting Natsu to bed had been a battle, but after multiple high-speed chases and impromptu hide and seek games, the two teens had managed to get her exhausted enough to clock out.

At two in the morning.

“I’m beat~” Hinata groaned as he plopped beside Kageyama on the couch, rubbing his shoulders.

“You?” Kageyama asked with a raised brow, motioning to the blanket folded on the table in front of the couch before settling into the cushions. “You weren’t the one who was ridden around by Sheriff Natsu for three hours after eating the cookies. The soreness will probably be worse than Ukai’s conditioning.”

Snorting, Hinata nudged him playfully. “Nothing could be worse than that.”

Slowly, Hinata unfolded the blanket before draping it across both of them and wrapping his arms around Kageyama. The setter watched him curl into a ball against his side, unable to stop his lips from at least twitching at the sight. It was something they could only do around each other considering they weren’t necessarily out as a couple yet, but it was moments like this that made Kageyama wonder why not.

Sure, they had only been together for a few months— it happening after they both were accepted to the same university and Hinata nearly tackled him down the stairs—but it had been years in the making. He had known since their second year that something about Hinata was different, but it took the possibility of going to separate universities that gave him the kick in the ass to tell him.

And maybe a quite literal kick in the ass from Yamaguchi, but that was a story for another time.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“...when you said you liked this earlier...were you telling the truth?”

Kageyama raised a brow at the question, unsure if Hinata was asking seriously or not. With no sign of humor or teasing, Kageyama hugged him closer.

“I wouldn’t say it just to hear myself speak, dumbass.”

Huffing, Hinata shifted so he could glare at him. “A simple “yes I was serious” would have worked.”

The two glared at each other, Kageyama’s turning confused when he thought of something.

“Were you worried I’d hate it?”

By the expression that crossed Hinata’s face, Kageyama knew he hit the concern right on the head.

“You just...you never celebrated, right? Because of how your parents work and your birthday is so close by?” Hinata asked quietly, pulling at the fuzz on the blanket absentmindedly.

Kageyama nodded. He usually just celebrated Christmas with his birthday since his parents were often gone on Christmas day. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, as he had long since gotten used to it. He compared it to playing volleyball, knowing that if he had to play a game on Christmas day he would do it in a heartbeat.

Sometimes, life just had poor timing.

“Well, I was scared you wouldn’t think it wasn’t as fun with us considering how it was so last minute,” Hinata mumbled, picking at his own fingernails until Kageyama gently smacked his hand away. Hinata smiled sheepishly, putting them down on his lap and sighing. “And I was also worried you might have thought you were a second choice because of how my parents weren’t able to come back. But just know even if this had been at my house, you would have been invited either way!”

Kageyama froze, Hinata having gotten so close after his speech that he could feel the other’s breath on his face. It was only after the initial shock had worn off that Kageyama calmed, taking in the words and feeling oddly giddy. He had felt a bit like a second choice, but not because of anything Hinata had done. His mind was just odd, a part of him wondering why anyone would want to spend the holidays with someone who had no idea what to really do.

“Kageyama?”

“You really mean that? About wanting to celebrate with me even if your parents had been able to come back?”

“Of course!” Hinata said with a bright smile, rivaling the tree beside them. “That was actually the original plan, but without my parents around, we weren’t able to really set anything up. So I thought that bringing the holiday to your house to set up together would be better than setting it up with Natsu and then inviting you. I wanted you to be a part of it and not just a plus one.”

Hinata was blushing now as if embarrassed to be saying it aloud. Kageyama, however, was over the moon.

So over the moon that he couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Hinata before pulling away, eyes moving over his face for any reaction. Besides redness and the ghost of a smile, Hinata seemed almost prepared to kiss him in retaliation. Instead, Hinata spoke.

“You’re staring.”

“So?”

“It’s making me want to kiss you again.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because you’re staring!” Hinata whined, covering his face with his hands and leaning into his chest.

Kageyama gently moving his hand to Hinata’s hair and ruffling. “That doesn’t make any sense, I hope you know that.”

“ _You_ don’t make any sense.”

“Wow, you sure showed me,” Kageyama joked, earning a mock glare and a comment about him hanging around Tsukishima too much. Despite Hinata's embarrassment, he settled against Kageyama's chest. Kageyama took comfort in Hinata doing so, having a feeling that his Christmas holiday from here on out would be much more interesting.

Especially with someone as odd as Hinata Shouyou.

Overwhelmed at how he was feeling, Kageyama shut his eyes, leaning his head back to the ceiling.

“...Love you, dumbass.”

Silence.

Kageyama wondered for a moment if it was too soon to say those words, about to take them back until he looked down to see Hinata with his eyes closed. Snorting at how awful Hinata’s timing still was, he looked back toward the tree and shook his head.

“Merry Christmas Eve, dumbass,” he said quietly, yawning before settling into the couch.

Drifting off, he missed how a certain eye peeked opened and a pair of lips turned upward into a smile.

“Love you too, Bakageyama.”

 


End file.
